Cult of Cataro
"Hail Cataro! -The catchphrase used by all members of the Cult. Biography Following the time of the Great Dragon Massacre, Cataro's reign had reached a horrible turning point. If things were bad when Scar was King, things were worse when Cataro had power. Madness was the only thing that grew in Cataro's small heart. Animals both young and old were slaughtered as examples of what happens when the way of Cataro is diminished amongst the subjects. Families grieved the premature losses of their Fathers, Mothers, Sisters, Brothers, and so on. In the midst of this Chaotic reign, one small faction did not find themselves sympathetic with the subjects in the least. A group of Scapegoated Male Lions were recruited by Cataro, who grew disappointed in the warm heartedness of his two sons, calling them cowards to accept those lower than themselves. These Lions, however, showed something that his sons lacked: Power. Or what he himself called power. Cataro took it upon himself to teach these Outcasts the ways of the future, showing that he cared about one thing other than himself: The Future. You can either become a part of it, or you can be left behind. And so it was that he named his new Worshippers "The Cult of Cataro." When the time came that Quesho, the mystic who gave Cataro the Roar of the Elders, got even with Cataro by turning himself into a Black Mamba and killing him, the memory of the evil king faded away as if it were vapor. Cataro's cult became furious that the Pridelanders dared to forget about their King and initiated a great Genocide that lasted Fourteen Sun rises. Blood soaked the earth as their paws held the Fate of Millions. The Cult raged on as they cut a swath of Terror through the Pridelands. Not even the Giraffe, with its might long neck, could defend itself. Askari, second born son of Cataro, did not like it. Being the second born, The Roar was passed down to him by Quesho. The prince knew he could not handle all these powerful Lions by himself. He needed only the best of the best of he were to defeated them. Luckily, help was easy to find. Unlike his Father, Askari had made friends. These Lions were the Bravest, Fastest, Strongest, and Keenest of Sight in all of the Pridelands. And each of them knew that if they did not act now, there would not be a Pridelands to call home anymore. The Cult ravaged the land around them, their devious minds having dark play at hand. The dark Lions hoped to bring forth the doom of the foolish animals of they would not accept the way of Cataro. Before they could finish off the Kingdom, Askaro and his allies stood in their way. The Head Lion ordered them to stand aside or die. Askari ordered his team to stand their ground with a Battle Cry of his own. "Until the Pridelands end... Lion Guard Defend!" The battle raged in as the Cult found themselves being beaten senseless by the Resisting Lions. Even when they were bloodied and bruised, the Cult were not about to let their King down and beat the Traitorous prince and his allies down. But Askari was not done yet. The red maned Lion again stood in their way, Scars covering his battle torn body. These wounds would heal, but only if he would finish what he had now started. He opened his mouth and let the power out. The evil of the Cult was blasted far from the ruined Pridelands, to land unknown to anyone. Some say that they died after they were Embarrassingly defeated by the first Lion Guard, but Quesho knew the Truth. The Cult was merely biding their time in lands beyond the Outlands, finding Prides of their own to take control of and keep its line going. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Hueyslinger Category:Lions Category:Hueyslinger's Characters